The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having one or more MOSFETs (or insulated gate FETs), and more specifically to such a semiconductor device designed to prevent undesired operations of parasitic transistors.
Problems caused by parasitic transistors in conventional CMOS devices are illustrated in FIGS. 11-15, and described in detail later.